Goodnight
by thatsorachelle
Summary: A little insomnia never kept Sherlock from the work, but when it does... a certain doctor is there to help.


This is my first fic so I'm super excited, what better topic to do a first fic on then Johnlock fluff, right? Enjoy, and if you don't that's to bad!

The thoughts, words, and pictures zoomed through his mind. All he saw when he closed his eyes was _everything_. All the thoughts, all his memories kept his brain awake, and there was no way he could shut it off.

Sherlock thought of Mycroft the great prat of a brother, of Redbeard his beloved old dog, the experiment he was currently conducting about how long, dead human limbs could remain without decaying. Sherlock thought about John and what he was like when he was in the army, he thought about the name that the old London cabbie had told him when he was taken to the college to be murdered. _Moriarty._ Sherlock also thought about his recent case he had just solved, the images still worked their way in and out of his brain, playing over the crime scenes he had observed and deduced.

Sherlock Holmes thought of _everything._

But mainly, In short, Sherlock Holmes could not fall asleep.

Sherlock Homles had not been able to sleep for months, in fact he never really slept, except for those three hours at best two times a week. Usually, this didn't affect him, but lately his body had been slowing down, he found himself becoming overly tired during cases. Practically passing out while drinking tea. Unfortunately for Sherlock, his body needed the sleep. His mind on the other hand seemed to have enough energy to stay awake the rest of his life.

So here he lay, at one o'clock in the morning; blankets and sheets scattered about the bed, dark curly hair hopelessly tousled, the faint sound of still busy London outside his window, yet still not asleep. So the usual thought came to Sherlock's mind: Consult John.

Pulling his dark blue bathrobe over his pajamas he headed up to the Doctor's room.

Sherlock entered John's room as quiet as possible, slipping the door open only enough for himself to slip through. Then, for a moment Sherlock stood there observing the peacefully slumbering doctor.

'He was quite cute' thought Sherlock as he smiled to himself. John lay hugging his sheets close to him, like they were some sort of comfort. His white tee-shirt was half-way up his stomach, and a small line of drool had snaked its way down his chin. Obviously in a very deep, content sleep.

Sherlock momentarily hesitated as he reached his hand down to wake the sleeping doctor, he was so peaceful and would probably be mad at Sherlock for waking him, however, Sherlock's sleep deprived mind thought better of it and shook the doctor slightly.

A groan was all that came out of John, so Sherlock shook him harder.

John's eyes carefully flickered open as he sat up slowly.

"Bloody hell Sherlock it is 1:00 in the morning, go to bed," John groaned flopping back into his pillow dramatically.

"Well I could go back to my bed but it wouldn't do me any good, because I won't be sleeping in it," Sherlock replied, he was really feeling on edge now, he could feel his hands shaking, and his eyes practically drooping out of his head. He could pass out from exhaustion, which currently seemed like the best option.

"What do you mean?" John asked sitting back up.

Sherlock groaned in exasperation, he resisted the urge to flop on the bed and sleep. "Meaning I can't sleep John, I cannot fall asleep," John nodded slowly at this.

"Have Insomnia, do you?" John asked curiously.

"Yea, I guess you could call it that," Sherlock answered folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"How much sleep do you get per night?" John asked suddenly straightening as thought the conversation was now of interest.

"What does it matter, I can't sleep," snapped Sherlock.

"As I am your doctor and I do happen to know a bit about medical conditions, I suggest you tell me how much sleep you get per night." John had a very firm tone in his voice, one that made a shiver run down Sherlock's spine.

"One to two." Sherlock replied quickly, as John's tone had made him feel inclined to answer immediately.

"Bloody hell! Sherlock that is not healthy! Why haven't you come to me sooner?" John exclaimed standing up from where he had been sitting on the bed.

"That doesn't matter," Sherlock mumbled, truth be told he had been too embarrassed to come to John for help on this subject. "Do you have any methods I could try?"

"Have you tried counting sheep?" John asked.

Snorting Sherlock replied. "That method's for children it would never work on a superior mind like mine."

"So have you tried it?"

"Of course, but to no avail" Sherlock mumbled looking at the ground. His eyes couldn't focus, his hand shook so badly he shoved them in his housecoat's pockets to keep them from being noticed. He knew the solution to this problem but John would never go for it.

"How about warm milk?"

"Didn't work,"

"Eating turkey?"

"Did nothing."

"Well then Sherlock, I don't know what to tell you," John said flatly.

"Yes you do," Sherlock snapped quickly.

John and Sherlock stared at each other for a moment, as though they were having a silent battle as to if the solution Sherlock purposed was good or not.

"I will not do it." John said briefly.

"Oh come on John, what else am I supposed to do?" exclaimed Sherlock he was now furious at the doctor. How could he say no? Why would he deprive his best friend of necessary sleep?

Seeing the flabbergasted look on his friend's face John replied. "I am not giving you sleeping drugs just to watch you get addicted again!"

John snuck a quick glance to the top drawer of his dresser, sure he had some sleeping pills hidden in there for nights with particularly bad nightmares but he would not be giving Sherlock any.

He had heard Sherlock's stories about the times he had been addicted to drugs, how he had to get Mycroft's help to stop. He would not be the reason that happened to Sherlock again.

"Right then, the glance you just gave your upper drawer reveals you have some in your dresser that I will be using," Sherlock stated plainly then set of to the dresser.

John jumped from the spot he stood in and grabbed a hold around Sherlock's waist, dragging him backward. John leaped and put himself between the dresser and Sherlock.

He stared intently into his flat-mate's blue-gold eyes. Eyes he had to admit he was extremely fond of, that's when he realized the red lines around the iris, Sherlock's eyes were extremely bloodshot. Then John saw the dark purple circles underneath Sherlock's eyes. They stood out magnificently against Sherlock's now white skin. John even saw Sherlock's hands shake terribly however much he tried to hide it.

"My god Sherlock you look awful." John said, staring Sherlock straight in the eye.

"I know that's why you need to give me these pills, John, please," Sherlock begged, he looked exasperated, close to tears.

This caused John to soften up a considerable amount, it killed him to see the desperate pleading look on his friend's face.

John sighed, walking toward his bed, he laid down. Then lifted the duvet indicating Sherlock to get in with him. Sherlock looked shocked for a minute then climbed in. He left a respectable amount between him and John.

"My mum always let me sleep with her when I couldn't sleep, and I guessed this was better than giving you pills so… yea." John looked over at Sherlock. Sherlock gave him a grateful smile.

Sherlock moved closer to John so there was about a foot between them. They both lay on their sides facing each other.

"Goodnight Sherlock," John smiled.

"Goodnight John" Sherlock said closing his eyes. John lay there admiring the man laying before him. John smiled once again, placing an arm around the man, who already seemed to be asleep. John drew him close, holding him. John could only hope Sherlock didn't notice this,

But Sherlock did in fact notice and he was glad he did. That night Sherlock's mind did focus on one thing, and his name was John Haymish Watson.

Thanks to anyone who enjoyed! And if you didn't sorry for wasting your time get over it. Feel free to leave constructive critism!


End file.
